User talk:Teridaxtheultimate
The histories of characters should be on their articles. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Home | About us | The Characters | The Story | The Location | The Objects | The Creatures | Species Terra Nuva Terra Nuva was a Matoran of Plasma, born to Terra Zeta and Sallez in the island of Kezra Nui. Terra Nuva was trained by his Father in Martial Arts and became skilled with a light sword. After this Terra Nuva's past is blurred due to extreme memory loss. All that is known is an evil Makuta/Great Being named Zorax overthrew the Republic of Kezra Nui and created a large shield that wrapped around the island. When Teridax awakened in Mata Nui's body he ejected the island, for unknown reasons, into space. The island then landed on the planet, dubbed by the matoran, Enigma Magna. All of the citizens of Kezra Nui have lost most of their memory and therefore do not remember the trauma. Once the shield disappeared, a curious Terra Nuva journeyed into the outskirts of the new planet to explore. He found a wounded Turaga laying in a cave. The Turaga had benn attacked by a wild Vorox and left for dead. Terra Nuva nursed him back to health and they soon became friends. Turaga Akidroh Just like Terra Nuva, not much is known about his past. When he was a Toa, Akidroh's Toa canister malfunctioned and drained all of his Toa energy out of his body. The new Turaga journeyed around the area his canister crashed and soon found a dem of Vorox. The Vorox, looking for a meal, attaced the Turaga and left him to rot. A Matoran named Terra Nuva rescued Akidroh from death and they became quick friends. Yes, of course, just put your username in the members section. Toa Fairon Club Sure. I have added you on the list as well as granted you your proof of membership.- [[User:Scorpion665|'''Scorpion]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Club Yeah, I'll add you on the club's page! I'm always up for having new members. No. And I befriended you on My Lego Network. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] New Club Yeah, I can help you make one. Do you want to make it yourself? I can make it for you if you want, just tell me its name and all the information you want on the page. Club Page Okay, I'll start working on it for you! Alternate Teridax Club Okay, take a look at it. Suggestions? Order of the Alternate Teridax Could I join? (I'd love to write anything, as I'm rather bored right now with the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline, Minish Link has vanished). [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] That Devious Club Please join. 07:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: I've been very busy recetly, I'll do my best to write it, but I have to sign off now so I'm not sure when. Varkanax39 14:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Er... if it's a relevant comparison, then sure... [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 21:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You can nominate it yourself, so long as the trivia makes sense. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 01:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC)